Dexter Richardson
Dexter Richardson is one of the protagonists in Captain Jonathan Law's story. He joined the Law Pirates with Lucrea Delias in Halavanna. Dexter is the ship's wizard who has extensive knowledge of the arcane and history. Appearance Dexter is a short and scrawny human. He has scruffy black hair and bright green eyes. Being the youngest member of the Loyal Serpent, same age as Luna Ludvic, Dexter naturally looks a teenager. He wears dark blue robes he got from the Wolford College of the Arcane. He keeps his spellbook, staff and components pouch with him at all times. His familiar, Folwin, a weasel, is usually around his neck. Personality Dexter is very awkward and shy. He was bullied a lot as a child and at the wizard college. He has a stutter and does not like social interactions. As such he stays in his laboratory on the Loyal Serpent when they are sailing. He is scared when there is violence but Dexter has been able to become a huge asset to the crew even though he is terrified. At first he does not know what to think of the crew but eventually gets comfortable around them and in time volunteers to do dangerous acts. History Dexter was born in Blackburn, Aswain. His father is a soldier while his mother was a gardner. His father was strict with Dexter, trying to raise him to be a fine warrior but Dexter was not as strong as his father. Consequently, Dexter and his were not close on an emotional level. However, Dexter is very close to his loving mother. While his father was focused on discipline, his mother cared about Dexter’s safety and happiness. One thing that his mother always to hold was “beauty in all things.” This implied nature, religion, art and people. Dexter looked up to his mother and loved her very much. Dexter’s older sister, Madeline teased Dexter often while his younger brother Jasper is very similar to his father. Ironically it would be Jasper who would protect Dexter. Dexter was not like the other kids in his village, he preferred to stay indoor and read at the local bookshop. Dexter likes books but they are incredibly expensive so as a young child, Dexter volunteered to clean up the book and various odd jobs to fund his hobby. Dexter’s family did not have much money and whatever money his father had, he didn’t give Dexter so that he would waste on books. His mother gave Dexter some money because this is what made him happy. While other kids played knights and ball, he read about heroes, history and math. This made Dexter the smartest student is his school. He was always the top of his class and the kids teased for it. Men are suppose to be strong. Ironically Aswain is known for their wizard colleges but only the nobility could access them. Dexter dreamed of being accepted to the wizard college but he is a peasant, so he would forget about the silly idea. This did not stop him from being a bookworm. His mother was very proud that Dexter was intelligent but his older sister teased him, not trying to offend him. However his younger brother was a fine athlete and received his father’s attention, to the point where he occasionally forgot about Dexter. Jasper got average grades but was a star sports player. At the age of fourteen, Dexter’s teachers wrote to the university about a child prodigy. By the age, Dexter was solving advanced calculus formulas, researching magic theory and reciting many famous historical figures in his normal speech. So the archmage paid a visit to Blackburn to witness the child and was amazed at his intellect. He looked down upon the other children bullying Dexter and did something out of character. He summoned a dire wolf to scare the peasant children and belittle them. The archmage saw talent in Dexter so he personally invited him to attend the Wolford College of the Arcane. Not only was he a peasant but the youngest student to ever attend. Dexter’s mother and his older sister were proud and shocked at the same time. Dexter’s father was speechless. Dexter was going to make the Richardson family known and proud. Dexter said his goodbyes and packed his bags for the next chapter of his life. At the university, Dexter entered with poor social skills. Being bullied and teased all the time did not create a social life for Dexter. The other noble students looked down upon Dexter but whenever challenged, Dexter put them to shame with his intellect. The other students respected Dexter but could not look past his peasant blood. Dexter focused his studies on the schools of Illusion, Evocation, Divination, Conjuration and Transmutation. Even at the university, Dexter was a loner. He didn’t know how to make friends and eventually he gave up on it. His familiar Folwin, the weasel kept him company. Eventually, Dexter was curious about demonic magic, lots of of other people were studying like it was normal. He was initiated into the demonic culture that was secret from the outside world. After he finished studying, Dexter ran away however he knew too much. The college sent soldiers with the ability to dispel magic. There he met up with Lucrea who protected him and Dexter followed her for protection. Eventually he joined Jonathan's crew in Halavanna.